Desperate
by NickelBleach
Summary: Sam waits to long to let Danny know how she feels, and lets him turn to the prep crowd. But now that she realizes all that she has lost, she is desperate to get him back into her arms again... DS please R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am gonna try to write a humorous story... just try it, and chances are it's probably going to suck. Really, I think humor is probably the hardest to write, but I'm gonna try and do it anyways, people don't think it's possible for me to do… but hey, people laugh at me all the time, so I guess it's possible. Anyways, tell me the honest truth on what you think of it, and if I can't seem to make it happy and funny… well… I'll just turn it dark…:-P after all, that's my specialty!**

Chapter One: Emma

One thing that I never knew was going to be so hard was dealing with love. After all, I never thought I could love anybody; I never planned on it either. I always thought my life was going to be just me, and dealing with it until I finally came to my end. Then of course there was running into Danny when I was little, of course I didn't have a crush on him then, but I made a friend. And up until now, I thought that having a friend was amazing, I never planned on falling head over heels in love with him.

I guess that was what to expect, I got to know him so well that there was really no other choice, he was everything I could ever possibly want, and more. The only person that was willing to be there for me when no one else would, and the only person I could talk to and trust my life with.

Then again, there were always faults; you had to know that, especially at my age you learn that all guys have their faults. One thing, he liked every popular girl in school, every single one… well, it seemed that way, and that could just my mind making me think that, but he always seemed to be drooling over someone all the time. Once again, that was probably just me thinking that, letting myself get to worked up about it, but even though he was a 'looser' just like me, I felt like as though I could never get through to him. It felt hopeless to even try for him, like as though he was a prep as well, I guess that if you like them, you need to be like them too even if you aren't one. There was no way he was ever going to like me, he must have known that one day he was going to turn into the hotshot he turned into…

(3 years later) (Age: 17)

Walking through the halls everyday sucked, the same halls I was dreaded to walk through for four years, and it felt like it was never going to end, but it was the last year, luckily. I could escape the dread that had overcome me over the past three years. Yes, Danny, he seemed to cause it all, he turned into one of them. Sure, he talked to me, but only over the phone, or some place where no one would ever be able to see that he was still trying to keep in touch with me.

What did Danny look like to gain all his popularity? Perfect, if you want it simple, but in more detail… His hair was now long and went down to his shoulders in layers, rather than sticking up it was in a more 'surfer style' type cut, much more expensive looking, to put it clearly. He was a little more muscular, and had the required muscles, a 6-pac. What every girl seemed to want in a guy, and hey I was up to it as long as it came with a good attitude. His eyes were crystal blue and brighter than ever, and he now spent all his money on expensive clothes after he fell out of liking video games and such. He had nothing to waste his money on, although clothes would have been the last of my choice.

Was I ugly? No, I was probably way more pretty than any of the other girls, I just didn't put as much care into myself to make myself so perfect, and the gothic look probably didn't help with making me more attractive. I usually wore a gothic looking skirt, like before, but maybe a little more fancy and showy, and a tight shirt to make sure everyone knew I was the skinniest person in school. My hair was down to my shoulder in loose curls now, I know, me and curls, seems a little weird, huh? But they weren't really curly, just enough to make it look nicer than it had in the past. I guess trying to catch Danny's attention had changed my looks a little bit. But I still wasn't going to be popular, and wasn't going to change my gothic look, which wasn't helping much. After all, it wasn't exactly the top look, and probably never was going to be, and badly enough for me, there weren't hardly any other Goths in our school for me to hang out with, so I was pretty much a loner. Then again, there was still always Tucker, but he found his way into another geek crowd after Danny fell out of his place late last year.

"So Danny, can I come over tonight?" I heard Paulina say as her and Danny walked by and I pushed myself up against the inside of my locker trying to act as though I wasn't paying attention and was only trying to look for something lost in the bottom of my locker.

"Yeah, sounds good," he said, and I could feel them stopping right near me, and I kept frantically looking through the mess in my locker for absolutely nothing, but I felt like it was good enough of an act to pass by where he wouldn't have the feeling that I actually cared.

"You're parents going to be out?" She asked in a sweeter tone of 'hint hint' type of talking. I coughed trying to 'hint hint' that it was disgusting what she was thinking of, and I heard them start walking away. Oops, just ruined my 'not listening' act, but oh well, maybe I had gotten my point across, although I doubted it.

I picked up one of the pieces of paper trying to act like as though I was actually looking for something just in case they had been standing behind me and looked at it a second time and shoved it back in my locker after I realized what it was. It had Danny+Sam all over it, how stupid was I, the whole world could have just seen that. I closed my locker and hit my head on it then turned around and sighed, too bad I didn't pay attention as much as I used to. Too bad I wasn't so afraid to talk to him, now I knew what it felt like when he was trying to get popular people to like him, I actually felt like a looser, hopeless, like as though no one was ever going to like me, even though he had friends, he had people that cared about him, probably much better than they ever would. All they liked was his body, and they just wanted to be able to be all over him, then turn around and find the next hot guy to hover over. He had been with Paulina for a week, and I could all ready tell that she wanted to make out with him, and as soon as she was through with that, she would head back to Dash, or someone else. They got bored with each other too easily, Danny wasn't like that, and I knew he would stick with someone if they were willing to do the same. I was… but he never took the time to notice me, and I never took the time to tell him how I felt, maybe things could have been different. I could just imagine it, Danny and I, walking hand in hand down the hall together, all the preps jealous of me… it would be like a dream come true. Then Danny and I could get through school, go out and blow my parents money on a house and live off of their money together happily… forever. We would be the perfect couple, no one could ever possibly top us, in fact…

I heard the bell ring and snapped out of my day dreaming, shit, no wonder why the halls had seemed to quiet down a little. The only people left in them were me and the few people that were going to either not show up to class, or show up 20 minutes late. I ran down the halls to get to my class, and when I entered the room breathing heavily I could feel all eyes looking at me.

"Look, perfect Sam is skipping class," Dash said as I walked by his desk, and I kicked his leg hard, hey the boots help out a lot too. I gave him one of those 'haha that's what you get' type of looks as he reached down to grab for his leg that was probably in a lot of pain and he glared at me, of course he would never touch me though, it wasn't like them to ever hurt a girl, even if it was the world's biggest looser.

"You have a slip?" Mrs. Barton asked me, and I shook my head, not willing to try and explain that I forgot one, or just got stuck talking after class to one of my teachers or one of those other dumb excuses that only made you look dumber than you looked in the first place. I would rather just say I had been planning on skipping, but decided not to, it would be a much cooler way to get in trouble, and who knows, maybe it could catch Danny's attention.

"All right," she said looking at me wondering what was up with me, I was an all A student, with perfect attendance all the time, I know, what a nerd. But I guess I had nothing better to do than to study, that and think about what I could have had.

I sat down as close as I could to Danny's desk, which was diagonal from his, in the back corner with all the preps, one of them, Star, was absent, so that left a free seat for me to sit in. All the sudden my 'must get Danny back' feelings started kicking in, I all the sudden had the spirit to try and get him back, I guess after picking up a paper with our names written all over it seemed to make me realize how good they looked together.

"What's she doing back here?" Valerie asked raising her eyebrows and they all turned to look at me like I was nuts, even Danny. Sure, it should have broken my heart, but there was no way I was going to let something that simple break my heart, after all, I wasn't going to be hurt unless I knew I hadn't even tried to make him feel bad at least. Even if he couldn't be mine, I was going to make sure he realized that was what I wanted. I stretched my feet out not willing to answer them, and just let them keep pondering about it, unless of course they decided they would come up with something stupid for themselves.

"She must just want friends, which she isn't getting here," Paulina said laughing, and they all followed in suit, what a bunch of copies. Danny was the only one looking around wondering what he should do.

"All right, settle down everyone. You're supposed to be writing, this isn't social hour, Valerie, you mind explaining to Miss Manson what she missed?"

"Sure thing," she said, and I knew she was probably going to give me the wrong assignment.

"I can read the board," I told her shoving her out of my face from trying to 'help' me.

"What ever," she said and turned back towards the front of the room. All it took was for a few people to whisper to each other, and then everyone in the room started talking.

"So, you guys all coming to the rink tomorrow?" Emma asked them all; she was new to the school last year, and had been a prep before and naturally fell into the group. Although, she was a little shy, and a lot more nicer than any of them, she had even talked to me a few times, and still talked to me online every now and then if I was on, but that didn't make us best friends or anything. She was short, compared to a lot of people at the school, and looked like the perfect example of a prep, shoulder length perfectly straight shiny blonde hair, perfect body that made all the guys stare and pretty eyes. But at least she had a heart, I guess all preps have to loose part of theirs, but she managed to hold onto hers a little. If Danny wasn't going to be with me, I would have had him be with her.

"Maybe, depends on what Danny and I decide to do," Paulina said thinking she was cool, although I knew she was saying that partially to get on my nerves, although I was pretending to do my writing, although writing about 'Your favorite place' wasn't all that exciting, and turning it into a story wasn't exactly easy, I tried at least.

"Oh, well… it's open, the rest of us are going, I think," she said a little down that Paulina was refusing to make her feel part of the group that she was slowly falling out of.

"We'll be there," Danny said disagreeing with Paulina, good for him. Although, he needed to break the bitches heart before she ever got to even kiss him that would really hurt her if she didn't ever get a chance to even make out with him before she was done. Although, I was sure they had made out before, this wasn't the first time they had been together.

"Maybe," Paulina added in again, and I almost started laughing at her attempts to change his mind, too bad she didn't actually like HIM, or she would know how damn stubborn he is.

"I think they're coming," Valerie told Emma and the both smiled at each other, not wanting to laugh to let Paulina know how much of a controlling bitch she was, it was pretty bad that even her friends realized that she was mean.

"You guys actually going to do this?" Danny asked them all, and they all looked at him like he was nuts.

"No, why would we? Doing it at the last minute is much better," Paulina said in a stuck up kind of way, like as though actually doing the work was too low. It wasn't meant for the preppy people to be smart as well, they either were one or the other, or at least it seemed like it most of the time.

"I say we do it guys, Danny has a point," Emma said agreeing with him.

"You go ahead, you can hang out with miss nerd over there too," Paulina said pointing at me and I turned back down to my paper not realizing that I had actually been watching them this whole time, stupid.

"There's nothing wrong with doing our work," Emma said glancing at me, but then turned back at them, she only looked back at me to let me know there was nothing wrong with me. She was really nice, just like Danny, and didn't fit in with the preps, it bugged me that they got drug into it and didn't try to dig their way back out.

"You would rather do that than talk?" Paulina challenged, and she shrugged, "Maybe. Better to get it out of the way so I have no homework over the weekend."

"You go ahead," she said and grabbed Danny's hand and drug him across to the other side of the room, and Valerie got up and followed them, along with Dash and Kwan who weren't even being a part of the conversation, they were just sitting there looking as though they were interested in the conversation. Emma remained where she was sitting and looked over at me.

"Hi Sam," she said now that she had been abandoned, I hated that she was talking to me as a last resort, but at least she was going to talk to me.

"Hi," I said shyly, I had all ready lost any friends I had, I didn't want to loose one before I even really made it. Although, we had talked for hours over the internet, but it was odd to actually talk to her, half the time online I forgot it was even someone from school and just blabbered on about everything and anything.

"You gonna be online tonight?"

"Yea, probably."

"Well, guess I'll hear you talk about the prep at school that you tried to get along with, huh?"

"Umm… no. I know that's you," I told her and could feel myself blushing, I had talked to her about so many personal things, I was afraid to talk to her face-to-face.

"You talk about Danny enough," she said smiling.

"Yea, I guess I do…"

"That's ok, you guys used to be best friends, right?"

"Yup," I said trying to keep myself from looking at her. Even though I never should be scared to talk to the prep crowd, I was. I might have acted like I was this tough shit that never cared what people thought, but after I lost my friend to popularity, I lost that part of me, I was now worried about what everyone thought of me.

"I think I could get you back together," she said, and I looked at her jerking myself up to look at her waiting for a plan.

"Wow, you really want him, don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Seems more like you need him," she laughed, and I laughed in a nervous sort of way, and I could tell all her friends kept glancing over here.

"Look, you might not wanna talk to me…" I told her, and she looked behind her.

"Oh, them? Screw them. They don't do anything for me."

"Then…"

"Why do I hang out with them? Cuz all the hot guys do, but I guess that doesn't really matter… since I never seem to be able to get a boyfriend. But that's beside the point. I think you're cool; you have a personality to die for. Well, at least online you do.:

"Inside I do," I told her honestly, I wanted her to realize it took a while for me to warm up to someone; after all I was a lot touchier after I had lost all I had before.

"Well, you think you could come over tonight?" She asked me, and I shook my head, "Probably not…"

"Oh… It's me, isn't it?"

"No, not so much you, as it is me."

"Well, just think about it, you know where to get a hold of me," she said, and I noticed she kept glancing over to her 'friends' and was figuring she was going to get up to sit next to them, but then she changed her mind and turned back to talking to me.

"So what do you see in Danny, other than his looks?"

"You would have to get to know him, like I did."

"Oh… he change a lot?"

"I don't really know, I only talk to him on the phone, and that's maybe once a month," I sighed; I didn't really like talking about Danny, especially not to one of his friends that could have been telling him everything. Although, I guess it would have been fine if he actually realized how much I was hurt by what he had did, although I never had shown it, I was feeling it. He was the only thing on my mind all day, and I wished he knew that, and wished that he thought about me too, although I guess I never really will know if he ever really liked me.

"Sam, I wanna get together with you. Change your look a little; see what we can do to catch his eye?"

"I dunno…" I said, I didn't want to break my whole thing with individuality, although now I was feeling pretty darn desperate and was willing to try for it.

"All right, I'll come over to your house tonight…" I gave in, she knew Danny a little bit, maybe enough to help, well at least she probably knew what Danny was looking for, and could help change who I was on the outside just a little bit…

How was it? Horrible? Ok? Good? You get the point? Heehee. Umm, this chapter wasn't really funny, but the next chapter should be a little more… you know how desperation for someone you really care for can lead you to do some really dumb things… anyways please review, give me ideas, anything! You can only imagine what Sam is gonna get stuck lookin' like:-P Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I'm at school typing this from now on to take the place of the other one I was typing here… so there will probably be an update every week. Umm… right now I don't really care about reviews, I'm gonna work on it anyways since I have nothing better to do. Umm… this chapter is really just about her getting her outfit and stuff… so if it isn't that great, then umm… I promise the next one will be. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Sammy**

Chapter 2:

Her house was a little out of town, surrounded by woods and decorated nicely. You could tell she had some money, although I did as well, I just didn't show it as much as her family chose to do. A lake was behind her house along with a few boats, and some dogs locked up in a kennel at the side of her house.

"Hey," I said walking up to the kennel allowing them to sniff me to calm their barking. One was a small black lab, probably not even a year old yet, and the other was an old German shepherd that managed to jump around like a puppy to greet me.

"You like em'?" Emma said as she walked out of her house in pink Capri's and a lime green shirt that really didn't match, but she looked good in just about anything, so the matching really didn't mean to much for her.

"Yea, I love animals," I told her, and she came up next to me, and bent down to join in with petting them.

"Kali is the German shepherd, she's not gonna be around much longer. And this is Buster, he still needs to learn some manors," she said pointing out that he wasn't exactly as neat as the other dog in greeting, and slobbered all over my arm.

"That's all right," I told her standing up and following her into her house. The inside was just as fancy as the outside. The carpet was brand new and white so it stood out nicely, and added that feel that she had the money to afford a replacement anytime it got ruined. The kitchen was all new as well, all the cupboards had marble tops and the appliances were all shiny. Not to mention that the tile was shiny as well, and everything was washed up nicely and tidy.

"Sorry, my moms a little bit of a neat freak," she explained to me, and I nodded, "I can relate to that."

"Doesn't look like your mom is too proper," she said mocking my gothic dressing, and the dark attitude I had a lot of the time. Not really mocking, but she was making it clear that I needed to change that, even though I was only going to do it long enough to impress Danny, and that was it.

"Well, I've had to argue," I said proudly, after all I usually came out the winner in our rivals against each other, really it was a never ending, we always had something against each other, mainly the outlook on life.

"Ok, this is my room, it's a little… bright," she said opening the door, and the whole room was pretty much totally pink. The blankets, pillows, carpet, walls, everything. Even her table was white with pink legs on it. And although it sounds childish, it was done in a much more teenage style, everything was pink, but it threw off the preppiest scenery you could imagine. But in yet I had to give it credit in a way, she had tons of decorations of pictures of her friends, animals and her done up across the wall in unique patterns that really made it look like she put time into it. Also the sweet pea smell filling the room gave it one last addition that seemed to complete it.

"I like it," I told her, and she looked at me surprised, "You like my room? Seriously?"

"Yea, besides the pink... but it's cool."

"Thanks," she nodded, and walked towards her closet. When she opened it up I saw two dressers and tons of clothes sitting on the racks above the dressers. I had never seen such a huge amount of clothes in my life, although I was guessing that Paulina and the others that I hated probably had close to the same amount.

"Well, we better get started," she smiled, and I looked at all the piles and wondered if there was even anything that would match me in the least of ways.

"Hang on, maybe we should change your make-up first, make you a little more girly."

"I…" I started to say, but shook my head deciding that this might have been my last chance to get hold of him, so I was going to deal with whatever she threw at me. I could deal with it, I wouldn't die at least, I just needed to make sure I could wear whatever looked good on me as long as it took for Danny to finally realize I was still alive.

"Ok, I think skirts would be the best for you to wear, after all, you wear them a lot," she smiled, and threw a pile of them at me from out of her drawer. I stared at them for a second until she turned around and expected me to get started looking through them.

"I know, it's a lot, but my parents spoil me rotten. Being an only kid has its advantages, right?"

"Umm, in a way," I agreed yet disagreed, since my parents would never buy me the type of things I enjoyed, they preferred to only buy it when they had no other choice and I needed new clothes.

I searched through the pile; it was all mini skirts in bright colors or jeans. They all had belts attached to them, that wouldn't have caught my fancy any other time before, but I was looking for something Danny would like, something that could catch a guys attention, although I guess I wasn't really all that good at that.

"I don't really know… which one do you think?" I asked her, and she shrugged, "I dunno, any of them will work."

I grabbed a jean one, that had a bright purple belt on it with beads that dangled down the sides of it, it was about the closest to my regular purple that I liked, and after all, it was a little cute. Yes, I do call things cute, just not that often, and I really couldn't believe I was going to wear prep clothes.

"Ok, I have the perfect shirt to match that," she smiled, and grabbed the shirt out of her drawer as though she knew exactly where all of her clothes were at, she must have remembered everything she owned, but I sure never would have. I guess that was something you got when you were a prep or something.

It was purple and had one of those double-layered features to it, and the front hung down kinda low and was probably a little showy, but that was all right, I guess if I could look good in it, I was going to try for it. It was a light purple with some dark purple strips that were outlined in black, which made it look a little darker and probably fit me better, which was probably why she grabbed it for me. Although, I guess a lot of people would be more impressed if they saw me walk into the door wearing pink that would really make people notice me.

"Ok, cool," I said, and she replied, "Try it on, the bathrooms right across the hall."  
"All right," I agreed and walked across the hall to try them on, luckily we were pretty much the same size, she was a little shorter than me, but by just a little bit, other than that, there was no difference in our size.

When I first got it all on I was afraid to look into the mirror. The skirt was wavy, it wasn't one of those skin tight straight ones, I would never wear something like that. It went down to about a little shorter than half-way to my knees, and the belt dangled down to add that specialness to the plain skirt. I was afraid to look at myself though, I could all ready tell it was way to bright of clothes, and it was going to look weird. Although, when I finally got the courage and looked up, I could hardly tell it was me, just by the clothes change. The shirt fit tight against my skin to show off, which was nice in a way, especially when I was trying to attract someone, and the skirt fit perfectly towards the look, in fact I could have made the perfect prep.

I walked back into her room with it on, and as soon as I walked in there she smiled at me, like as though she made the perfect match for me.

"Now, we need to change your make-up," she said to me, and I looked around nervously, I wasn't going to be me by the time she was through with me. She pulled out a case full of stuff from under her bed, and flipped through the eye shadow, then pulled out a darker color purple.

"Matches you, plus the outfit," she told me, she was trying to make this the least painful as possible, I guess.

"You know, once we get you all set up, I bet you'll be better than any of the preps!"

"I don't think I would go that far…" I said, thinking about my pale skin, dark temperament and well… of course lack of being all happy all the time. Although, I guess I could change that too, but my attitude was what made me, me. I wasn't about to change that, because if people couldn't accept me for me, then I wasn't going to deal with them.

"Well… we could take you tanning…" She suggested, almost as though she wanted to, I guess it would be something fun, and we could get to know each other better the more time we spent, but I wasn't into tanning that much, although I could go out in the sun a little more, and work on it that way.

"Nah, I think this is enough for me for one time…"

"Yea, I know. Never thought I could get you to even go this far," she said, and pulled out some more things, such as eyeliner, blush, and other things like that to make me 'fake'.

"Don't worry, I'm not diseased," she said, not knowing whether I was paranoid to use something after someone else had, but I didn't really care. After all, she was the closest I had to a friend, I trusted her.

"I know you aren't," I laughed a little, but in yet was a little worried to get 'changed' from the dark me, to a more brighter funner me, that I really didn't know I had, and still didn't know. We both sat down on her bed, and she began pulling things out and getting to work on me, luckily I hadn't been wearing anything, cuz well… it wasn't easy to get it off all the time.

"Done," she said, after what seemed like hours, well I guess that's also cuz it freaks me out when people are touching me, and it took me a while to get used to it.

"Should I be afraid?" I asked her, and she shook her head, and we both laughed.

"No, you look pretty," she promised me, and I sat up and walked over to the mirror with my eyes closed, then opened them to see what she made of me. I was surprised for a second; my face looked so much brighter and well… I didn't look like me at all. Well, besides the fact that I looked like me, but I had a touch of girlyness to me, that I never had before, and never dreamed of having, well didn't want to have it.

The eye shadow was put on professional looking, and perfect. It was a shade of purple that matched my eyes perfectly, and then some more glitter around my eyes, that were just glitter to add more to it. There was also lip gloss on, and a million other things probably, but I know I just looked plain… preppy? I guess I could have been one, now all I wanted to know is what people would think of me when I walked in the door like this tomorrow…

Ok, a LITTLE dull, but hey, it can't be the most interesting all the time. I know.. it was pretty much just explaining what things looked like, but that's ok, next chapter will be… more talking! Yay talking! Anyways, please review so I know how many are reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update, but now the time on the computers is limited, cuz this teacher sucks. But anyways… I don't really have much to say except my life has been really busy so like, don't be expecting one every week now. So sorry guys, I still luv ya all!

Chapter 3:

When I woke up the next morning, I noticed the clothes sitting on the couch in my bedroom, and remembered that today was my day to be preppy. I had to run over to Emma's house so she could put the make-up back on me and everything, so I was a little rushed. I threw the clothes on, and ran out the door grabbing some flip flops on the way out.

"Sammy! Look, your not wearing black!" My mom said in amazement catching me before I made it out the door, I was trying to avoid her from knowing.

"No, really?" I said sarcastically, and walked out the door slamming it behind me. I sighed, and tried to go as fast as I could to get there fast enough.

"I'm surprised you showed up," she said when I knocked on her door, well, I was about to but she must have been waiting for me. I walked into her house and nodded, "I don't break promises."

"You didn't promise anything," she laughed, and I shook my head, "No, but I told you I was going to be here, that's close enough for me."

She was wearing almost the same thing as me, except it was in pink, I guess that she wanted us to match a little, I didn't really know why. I followed her back to her room again, and she put it all on a little faster than the day before.

"Ok, you ready? We're done just in time. My mom will take us," she said, and grabbed her purse off the closet door, then she grabbed my hand and drug me out the door with her.

"You must be Sam," her mom said greeting me with a smile, she seemed like she was tidy, her voice was high pitched, her clothes were perfect, and she wore one of those fake smiles that bugged the hell out of me. Not only that, but she sounded way too happy, it wasn't even funny, kind of like my mom, but in a different way.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," I said shyly, and Emma rolled her eyes, "We'll be out in the car," she said and I followed her back out the door again, she was walking with that preppish attitude like no one was better than her, she thought she was cool from walking out on her mom like that, but I was here to tell her, I had done that more times than you could possibly count.

"Parents are so annoying," she said opening the car door and hopping in, and I slid in next to her.

"Yeah, that's for sure," I agreed, and fell backwards into the seat leaning as far as I could with my head facing towards the ceiling, I was so exhausted this week, and all this change wasn't helping any. I had to have had the highest stress this week since Danny started splitting away from me. But then again, it would all be Ok in the end, at least I believed so.

"You nervous?" She asked me as her mom got in the car, I simply shook my head, I didn't want to talk about it anymore. It wasn't as much nervous as I was worried. Mostly worried if it was even going to make a difference, I didn't want to feel bad about myself if people didn't even notice, and I had a funny feeling people weren't going to look at me the same, maybe they would even look on me lower. After all, I would be a 'poser' in a way, since I was dressing out of my range.

When we pulled up to the school I finally realized that I did care about what people thought of me, because I looked around at all the people, and immediately thoughts ran through my head wondering exactly the reaction they would have. I wanted a big reaction, I would probably be crushed if I walked through the doors and no one even noticed. I wasn't even in the mood to impress Danny any longer, I wanted to impress everyone. It was as though becoming a prep was something I wanted, deep down inside, but in yet I would still always hate the preps, I could never have their attitude, although anyone can change.

"Come on," she said, and I shook out of my trance and looked at her worriedly, and she shook her head, "It's gonna be just fine, come on."

I got out of the car slowly and looked down at myself, everything was going to be all right, and hopefully everything would be perfect.

At first I thought no one would notice, because on my walk to the school no one seemed to notice at all, I just felt like myself, in a weird outfit that I wasn't at all comfortable in. But then when I walked in the door and down the hall a little ways, I realized that I was getting stared at. No, not by nerds, or anyone else that might have the slightest interest in me, but by the preppy guys, in particularly, Dash and his gang. They all stopped what they were doing and kept their eyes on me, and I felt like as though the whole world was coming down on top of me, it wasn't a feeling of relief, but more like people were in my bubble.

"Who's the new girl?" Dash asked me, and I just kept on walking, I didn't know what to do, and getting Dash's attention wasn't my goal in life, not at all. But I felt him following me still, and one of his friends walked in front of me, and I felt trapped. They were all around me, and it took them all a minute to realize who they were trying to get the attention of.

"Manson?" Dash asked me, and I nodded my head slowly, but none of them backed off, and all stood there.

"What happened to you? Get some surgery?" He said, and they all started laughing.

"No, I didn't. I just… changed my look a little, now get out of my way," I said shoving through them, but Dash grabbed me and swung me around to face him.

"You wanna hang out with me tonight?" He said raising his eyebrows, and I shook my head, "Where were you the past 4 years? I don't think so," I said and pulled away from him and walked off, he wasn't going to look any more embarrassed than he had all ready made himself.

I walked over to my locker, and opened it up doing the same thing I did everyday, but I could still feel eyes on me, and it was starting to creep me out. Did changing your outfit and make-up really make that big of a difference? I guess my other clothes weren't as tight as these were, and didn't help make me look a little more… showy? But that didn't really matter, I was still the same person, Goth looking or not, I was a Goth at heart still, or at least I thought so.

"Sam?" I heard Danny's voice behind me, and my heart felt like it stopped for a second, and I turned around slowly to face him, but kept my glance down to the ground.

"Are you who I think you are?"

"Yes Danny, I am," I said looking up at him, in a way this made me mad at him, now all the sudden he noticed me, and said my name with his perfect, hot voice. For once he decided he could talk to me again without worrying about people seeing him around me, all because I looked like one of them.

"What did you do?"

"Changed my look, what do you think?"

"Why though? What happened to the whole individuality thing?"

"I didn't realize you still remembered so much about me Danny, I seem to have forgotten what you're like. People change Danny, maybe it was my turn."

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"Obviously. You dump me for 4 years, then turn around and decide it's Ok now? Doesn't seem like we really were best friends Danny."

"Sorry Sam… but when I…"

"When you got the opportunity to jump to be a prep, you decided it would be good to jump for it and totally forget about your other friends. I figured it out Danny, we obviously don't matter to much, maybe I never have."

"Sam, you knew that I wanted…"

"Just go away, hang out with your girlfriend, because you ruined anything happening with me," I yelled at him and slammed my locker shut and walked off. By the time I got to the other side of the hall I realized how dumb I had been, I had a chance with him and totally blew it. Yet I felt good about what I said, in the slightest way, but I did.

"Nice job Sam," Emma said to me, she must have seen the whole thing because she was saying it sarcastically, and she looked a little mad at me.

"I couldn't help it…" I sighed and realized that I had been dumb; she walked with me down the hall, both of us walking at a slow pace so we could talk before we got into the classroom where it would feel like everyone was listening to us. And watching us obviously, even walking down the hall I could feel people staring at me, but I tried my best to ignore it so that I could have my full attention on Emma.

"I realize that you had a good reason for that Sam… but think about it, you probably just totally ruined the whole thing."

"Yeah… I know," I sighed and looked at the people walking down the hall, even people that I didn't know kept their eyes focused on me and it was bugging me.

"Or… he could just think you're playing hard to get, then you would be in a good position. If he keeps trying for you, then you know he wants you."

"Me? Probably not for ME but for the way I look now. I don't know what he's thinking anymore, I used to think I knew him, but that all seems to have slipped away, neither one of us are the same person we used to be," I said looking down on the ground, and I realized we had reached our classroom. We both walked in and everyone stared at us. I felt myself trying to hide my face a little by looking in the opposite direction and when I got to my seat I fell down as low as I could go.

"Sam, sit up," she said to me, and I looked at her and across the room where people were still looking at us.

"I don't think so," I argued and stayed low, it felt like as though I wasn't seen that way, although I probably looked like a total idiot doing this, but that wasn't anything for me to worry about, after all, I didn't care what people thought, right? I was beginning to think I did care what people thought though, because now I knew that people could like me enough for me to feel like a prep. I could even start walking like them, showing off… yet I was going to hold off on that, I didn't want to change as drastically as Danny had changed.

"Sam, come on. We should start calling you Sammy, that would be a more girly name," she said out of no where, she must have realized that it would make me sit up though.

"I don't think so," I said, and on accident sat up because I was trying to make it clear that I didn't want to be called that. I wasn't going to become a girly girl, just for one day, and that was it.

"Oh really? Please Sammy? See! It fits so perfectly!" She said getting excited with a squeaky voice, and I could still see all the people on the other side of the room staring at us. I saw Dash get up and start heading our way and I tried to tell her by looking back and forth from the two and she got the point and didn't continue on with our conversation.

"We don't want to be bugged Dash," she said and turned from me to him, and he backed away a little bit, maybe she was a little more evil than she seemed? Probably not, he probably just didn't want to make us mad if he thought he was going to have any chance at either one of us.

"You do this to her?" He asked Emma and she nodded proudly, "Yep."

"Well, nice job, because now I think she might actually be hot," he said, and I could feel myself blushing instantly and I felt my whole body heat up in a second. Just hearing him out of all people calling me hot wasn't on my agenda for the day, and it was a little weird. Wait… I did care what people thought, and it felt like as though I actually liked him! No… that couldn't be, I was just a little happy about my looks, that was all.

"Thanks…" I said shyly trying to break the odd silence that had formed around our group, and he smiled at me and leaned on my desk and I felt myself moving backwards slowly, it was a little odd to have someone hitting on me.

"You wanna go out tonight?" He asked me, why was he trying to hard to get me to go with him. I looked at Emma and she gave me a short nod to agree to it, maybe it would at least make Danny jealous?

"Sure, why not," I agreed and a smile formed across his face and he walked away without saying another word. I looked at Emma confused.

"He'll probably talk to you about it later," she explained, and I smiled, "All right."

"I thought you hated his guts?"

"Yeah… but maybe it'll make Danny jealous if Dash and I go a little farther than just a date, ya know?"

"Oh so you're using him? You are so mean!" She said and gave me a playful shove.

"Who knows… maybe he's not as bad as I find him to be," I said, but in a way wasn't expecting him to be all that great really…


End file.
